blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope Janice Matthews Halliwell Mitchell
Penelope Janice Matthews Halliwell Mitchell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Pen is the second born daughter to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She's three minutes older than her twin Melinda, but most of the time she acts like the youngest child would. Being a Blessed Child gives Pen a feeling of superiority, but she's not that conceited, she just likes to show off her status. Penny's always in some kind of trouble and since Allen won't take her with him when he's demon hunting then she goes on her own demon hunting trips. She's the younger sister to Henry Allen Matthews Halliwell Mitchell and elder twin to Melinda Matthews Halliwell Mitchell. Personality Pen has a very difficult personality to deal with, being one of the youngest Halliwells of the Blessed Children has never been easy on her. She's reckless and feels out of place most of the time. She's a little jealous of her cousins Wyatt, Chris and Prue for she thinks that Allen, Mel and herself could look after the family's Book of Shadows just as well as they are. Her twin Mel gets on her nerves when she acts like her age and responsible, but Pen also knows that if it wasn't for her twin then her powers would have been bent for an unseen timeline. She loves her family more than anything but she needs more action than they allow her to have. Pen loves fashion and being on the newest fashion trends more than anything, besides her family. She loves looking hot and knows what she's got. No need to say that she dresses in the newest trends and sometimes likes to spend more money than she actually has on designer clothes, thus resulting in her always looking for a job to pay for her vice. Her outgoing and flirtarious personality makes it easy for Pen to meet new people. She's a strong head and most of the times she'd rather get in trouble than asking for help. Being a little more responsible wouldn't hurt Pen, but for her it's just too much work. She loves showing off her powers and her determination drives her further not to let anyone get her down. She's the person that if you don't like then that's your fault. At least that's how Pen sees is it. But being overconfident at times has gotten Pen into some serious troubles already. She knows how to get what she wants and developped a good sense of manipulating people, specially her twin Mel. History ]Pen has always been the troublemaker in the Halliwells. Born three minutes before her twin Mel makes her the older twin, but it most certainly doesn't make her the more responsible one. She's a rebel by nature and ever since she learnt about her powers she has overused them. Pen was named after her grandmother Penny Halliwell and her adoptive grandmother Janice Matthews. She has always given her parents a hard time worrying about her because she always refused to listen to them. Pen had a careless childhood. She never had to worry about anything and if she wanted something her parents wouldn't give it to her then she simply orbed those things to her, this resulting in her powers being bent most of the time on Paige's request. She dropped out of school and now is going from one job to another, trying to figure out what to do with her life. Magic School wasn't that easy either since Pen's confidence always wanted to show off her powers and just play pranks on everyone. Even though her life has been exciting so far by meeting new people due to her openess, Pen still feels like something's missing. Around Season 03 of Blessed, in 2031 she is forced to help out her aunt Piper in her Charmed Triquetra restaurant line, because one of her demon hunting trips backfired and Paige grounded her twenty two year old daughter with helping out in the Charmed Triquetry. Eventually Pen becameg Piper's right hand. After a few hard weeks on this job, Pen finally found something outside her wiccan life that she actually enjoys doing - catering. Something she never thought she'd like. Powers 'Orbing' One of Pen's primary powers which he uses to transport himself from one place to another. 'Telekinetic Orbing' This power is a combination of common telekinesis and orbing. Pen moves objects by making them disappear in small white and blue bubbles and making them show up wherever he wants. This is a good surprised factor as his opponent never really knows where the object will land, however it's not as effective as Prue's telekinesis when to cause damage. 'Healing' Being a witchlighter, allows Pen to have the ability to heal others. However she can't heal himself. 'Cloning' Pen uses this power mostly to confuse her opponents by creating clones of herself. She worked hard on this power to be able to have better control of her clones and create a higher number of them. Love & Romances Pen had many romances, maybe too many to name, but no serious relationships yet. She likes to make out a lot when she meets guys she's attracted to, but it doesn't go farther than that most of the time. Her motto is to have fun but not be a slut. Series Season 01 Pen mainly causes troubles in this first season of Blessed, consequently having her powers bind for an unknown time by The Cleaners. Category:BLESSED Category:Blessed Children Category:Witchlighters Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Humans